Lo más difícil es ser padre (Dedicado a Charly Land)
by HeartInvalid
Summary: Había llegado tarde del trabajo, pero aún así me encuentro con la casa vacía. Ni una nota, un puto mensaje de texto, señales de humo, nada. Ese maldito mocoso se atrevió a salir sin siquiera avisar. [Riren] [Ligero lemon] [Relación incestuosa] Dedicado a Charly Land.


N/A: Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfics y espero que les guste el pequeño one-shot. Se lo dedico totalmente a Charly Land ;3 con todo mi amor para ti, y espero que te guste mucho. Te lo mereces linda, te quiero mucho.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a llama maligna.

.

.

.  
.

La hora de mi reloj marcaba las tres y media de la mañana. Había llegado tarde del trabajo, pero aún así me encuentro con la casa vacía. Ni una nota, un puto mensaje de texto, señales de humo, nada. Ese maldito mocoso se atrevió a salir sin siquiera avisar. Y sigo esperándolo aquí en la sala a que regrese. Porque definitivamente lo castigaría luego de esto.

«Estúpido mocoso»

Cuando Carla, una gran amiga mía, quien falleció hace años, me pidió que cuidara de Eren, no me esperaba que realmente fuera tan difícil. Pero no la culpo. Jamás lo haría. Sólo culpo al endemoniado puto mocoso y su insubordinación. A veces detesto que sea así, pero no puedo odiarlo . Aunque en algunas ocasiones quisiera matarlo. Sin embargo, algo me lo impide.

Miro por la ventana y veo un auto llegar. De el, se baja un estúpido con mirada burlona y presumida. Observo que le abre la puerta a alguien, el puto mocoso. Y el muy desgraciado le sonríe coqueto y le da un beso en la mejilla. Oh, ahora sí que lo asesino.

Eren entra a la casa, con la mirada cansada, dejando sus cosas en el mueble yendo a la cocina. Me dirijo detrás de él. Observándolo.

—¿Te divertiste, mocoso de mierda?—Le pregunté, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño brinco. Como un gatito asustado.

—Levi...no te esperaba despierto—Él me sonríe y abre el refrigerador buscando un aperitivo.

—¿Despierto? ¿Crees qué estaría durmiendo tranquilo a qué llegues tarde en la noche? Estaba preocupado, y tú divirtiéndote por ahí—Estaba muy cabreado. Por un momento pensé en golpearlo, pero no lo hice.

—Sólo fui a una fiesta con Jean.

Puso un puchero muy adorable. Joder.

—A la mierda la fiesta. Tenías que avisarme sí saldrías y no lo hiciste.—Me retiré de la cocina subiendo las escaleras—Estás castigado un mes.

Lo oí quejarse. No me importó. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Traté de ser un poco más paciente, pero no podía con Eren. Me senté en la cama suspirando. Qué difícil era ser padre. Aún recuerdo cuando lo adopté. Al principio era silencioso. Los dos pasábamos tiempos difíciles con la partida de Carla, y él era sólo un niño, que había perdido a su madre y que ahora tendría que vivir con alguien al cual no conocía bien. Y tener que llamarlo "padre".

—Levi...—Escuché su voz, viendo al mocoso entrar con una mirada suplicante—No me castigues. Prometo que me portaré bien.

—No te creo.

Él se me acercó algo insinuante y se arrodilló frente a mí, pasando sus manos por sobre mi pantalón.

«Mierda»

—Seré un niño bueno. Tu niño bueno—La manera en que lo dijo se me hizo tan encantadora. Sí, el maldito mocoso me trataba de convencer.

—¿Ah, si?—Le levanté el mentón atrayéndolo hacia mí, cerca mi rostro.

—Sí...papi—Susurró, lamiendo mis labios.—Me portaré bien.

Se levantó montándose a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo puse mis manos en su cintura, tocando un poco sus glúteos. Lo moví un poco para que su trasero chocara con mi entrepierna.

—Ahm~—Gimió de una manera tan linda, que lo mordí cerca su cuello.

—¿Serás el niño bueno de papi?—Mi voz sonó ronca, siguiendo con esas pequeñas embestidas en mi entrepierna con su bonito culo.

—Sí...ngh..lo haré, papi—Mientras le daba pequeños en su cuello, Eren se mecía inquieto. Buscando más fricción y contacto.

Sonreí. Viendo sus desesperados intentos de conseguir más placer. Sus gemidos eróticos empezaron a inundar mis oídos y sus manos apretaban y jalaban mi camisa, buscando quitármela. Le agarré fuerte uno de sus glúteos, masajeándolo poco a poco.

—Desnudate—Le susurré al oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

—Ah...—Soltó un jadeo que hizo que mi miembro despertara, chocando con la entrepierna del mocoso.

Él se paró frente a mí. Me sonrió ladino, desabrochando los botones de su camisa lentamente, dándome un hermoso y excitante espectáculo. Luego, se volteó para bajar sus pantalones, y rápidamente el boxer que traía puesto, se lo quitó, dejándome su trasero perfecto a mi vista. Giró un poco su rostro, soltando una pequeña risa divertida.

—¿Ves algo qué te guste, papi?

«Claro que sí. Mierda»

—No está nada mal—Respondí. Admirando cada parte de su cuerpo. Empecé a quitarme la camisa, junto a mi cinturón. Vi como el mocoso se mordía el labio y se relamía. Vino de nuevo hacia mí, besando mis labios, para jugar con su lengua. Pasé mis manos por todos su cuerpo, por su espalda, haciendo que la piel de Eren se erizara a mi contacto.

Se aferró más a mí. Lamió cerca de mi oído, susurrándome palabras obscenas que hacían que mi pene vibrara. En un momento pensé que era el ser más depravado sobre la tierra. Porque se supone que debía ser un padre y cuidar de Eren, enseñarle buenas cosas, estar cuando me necesite. No para llevármelo a la cama y hacer cosas pecaminosas. Qué difícil era ser padre, y más cuando tienes una relación secreta con tu hijo.

—Sabes, me siento como un asqueroso perpetrador—Dije, dejando a Eren encima de mí.

—Es imposible que lo seas—Vi que acariciaba mi cabello, y me sonreía.—Te amo. Te amo. Justo así. Tal como eres, Levi.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, ya no me sentí un hombre perverso, sino un hombre muy afortunado. Afortunado de tener al mocoso conmigo, y tener esta relación prohibida de amantes que ocultan su amor del mundo cruel que existe allá afuera.

Cursi. Pero cierto.

—Yo también te amo, mocoso de mierda—Lo volteé, quedando encima de él. Me gustó su cara de sorpresa al hacerlo.—Pero, no quiero verte con algún tarado mientras le sonríes o que llegues tarde de alguna fiesta sin avisarme.

Eren me sonrió. Enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso profundo.

—Me gusta cuando papi se pone celoso—Me guiñó el ojo, besando de nuevo mis labios.

—¿En serio?—Me acerqué a su oído, acariciando su vientre—Pues, papi tendrá que castigarte.

Y acto seguido, le metí todo mi amor por el culo.

Fin

N/A: Y bueno, eso fue todo. Sé que estuvo muy cortito, pero no quería hacer algo más largo y que me salga todo feito. Charly, espero que te guste mucho (*^*) lo hice con todo mi amor. Quería agradecerte por hablar conmigo, con Lunita y ese regalito que me diste. Y además de tus hermosos fanfics que siempre me hacen sentir que veo arte en letras.

También muchas gracias todos los que leyeron. Si notaron algún error ortográfico, por favor decírmelo para corregirlo. Acepto criticas constructivas. Por favor, déjame un rewiew. Quiero leer sus comentarios :3


End file.
